I Know
by I'm a Dumbadosis
Summary: This was her life. A hallow shell being carved into something by people other than herself. Demi...Is this how you're feeling, too? Demi/Selena Lovez Semi Nick/Selena Anti-Nelena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All names of celebrities have been changed for legal purposes! **

**Prolouge: Takes place in March 2010, weekend of the Oscars. **

* * *

Waking up with a bright smile on her face was something Demi Monroe had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

Her hand reached over to the alarm clock and silenced it.

Today, she was going to Texas. Not only would she be performing on stage for her fans for the first time in a while, she'd be doing it with the greatest guys ever.

Humming a tune to one of her favorite Paramore song, Demi quickly got ready for the day. Around noon, she'd come back home and pack her stuff completely and head for the airport...

Speaking of airports, Demi quickly rushed to her purse and pulled out her phone. Her fingers danced along the keys as she typed in the number she barely memorized.

_"Hello?" _

"Nick? Hey, it's Demi!"

_"What's up?"_

"I just wanted to know when you and your brothers are heading out to the airport."

_"I don't know. You should ask Kevin."_

"Oh, what are you doing?" she headed for her desk where the keys were.

_"I'm heading out to meet Selena."_

Her heart sunk. A spark of jealousy ran through her body. "Oh." In the corner of her desk, pinned up against the wall, was the object of Demi's frustration. Mixed emotions washed her as Nick rambled on about wanting to see her one last time before flying across the country. Sometimes the guy was really clueless. She wanted to scratch his eyes out every time he mentions kissing Selena to his brothers, or even when he refers back to a moment he spent with her.

Demi loved Nick like a brother... but the mere thought of him holding her... caressing her, kissing her, was reason enough for him to be her least favorite Lucas brother.

She hung up the phone just as he brought up the name, again.

_Selena._

_

* * *

_

_"You shouldn't do that." _

Nick stared at his phone, confused, as Demi hung up on him. The voice behind him caused him to jump.

"Do what?" he asked Joe who grabbed a desk chair and sat on it.

"Come on, dude. Don't be an idiot, you know Selena and Demi aren't on good terms, so why do you constantly bring her up around Demi?" Joe's eyes were pleading.

Nick shrugged and turned back to his suitcase, "I forget."

"Bullshit."

The younger brother looked over his shoulder at Joe, whose sudden snap startled him.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you mess with my best friend's feeling's." Joe said, now standing, "I thought you were better than this, man!"

Nick put his arms up in the air, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Look Joe, I don't want to get in between those two, but Demi is just going to have to live with the fact that I am dating Selena. If she's going to hang around with us, it's only natural that I talk about Selena."

Joe clenched his jaws, sighing through his nose, "They were close."

"Okay."

"Don't forget that."

"I know."

Joe nodded his head and began walking out, "Say hi to Sel for me."

Nick wasn't oblivious, he knew how strong the bond that was 'Demi and Selena' once was. Back in the days, almost everyone was aware of their deep relationship... their love for each other was something extraordinary. The way they looked at each other, the constant hugs, the numerous 'I love you's'...

But that was almost a year ago...

The young musician grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Selena was his, right now. And he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

"Get your license already, dork."

Her legs pushed off the wall, bringing the roller chair across the room where David absentmindedly plucked at his guitar. He looked down at her adorable expression, scowling slightly.

"Why should I when I have amazing drivers like you to ride with?"

"That's what she said."

She gasped and grabbed her purse, throwing it harshly at his face, "David!"

He chuckled lightly. "God, you're such a pervert," Selena muttered, going back to her phone.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, what ever." she sat up and turned towards him, "I'm going to have to go with Nick, anyway."

His eyes raised, "I was kidding, I could come if you want me to."

Selena shrugged, "No, people are going to take it the wrong way." When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Maybe I shouldn't go..."

"Are you kidding me?" David threw his guitar to the side and leaned in so his face was inches away from hers, "You've been so excited about these parties ever since you figured out you've been invited."

"I know! It's just...Miley is going to be there...Nick...Demi..." her voice trailed off, and he noticed a slight longing look to her eyes. He was about to place a hand on her shoulder when her phone started ringing.

"It's Nick," David was well aware of the dread that came out of that simple statement. "Hey, baby."

He watched as she continued the conversation on the other end. "No... Yeah, sure.... I'm still in the studio... With friends."

David knew what was coming. Selena sighed in frustration, "No, Nick. It's just David- _yes, David._" There was silence on his end. Selena's eyes met his for the first time since she answered the phone. He's never looked into a pair so filled with hopelessness and anxiety. "For the millionth time, Dave is like my _brother. _I love _you. _Jeez- what? Nick, come on...okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and groaned miserably. "What happened?"

"He's coming over to pick me up here. Ugh, it's like if I even talk about another guy, he freaks."

David stood up quickly as she did, "Why are you still with him?!"

"Because!" Selena threw her arms in the air. "I...I love him."

He shook his head in disbelief, "You don't sound like you do. Come on, I've known you for a long time, and ever since you've started dating this...bastard, you haven't been more miserable."

She caught him off guard as she slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest, "I just don't know with him."

His hand softly rubbed her back, soothing her. "Sel, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You're not going to get mad at me?"

"No. Tell me, I promise."

He placed his hands on her shoulder and softly pushed away, looking deeply into her eyes, "Are you...are you dating him to forget the feelings you had for... Demi?"

Her mouth fell open, slacked. Her eyes darted across the room and finally to her purse. She dived for it, "I gotta get going, Dave."

"I'm-"

"Nick is probably gonna be here soon, I don't want you to get in trouble." she headed towards the door, hand on the knob.

"Selena." Her name came out as a desperate plea, "You deserve _so _much better."

David hated what she was doing to herself. The girl he knew a year ago would never allow some stupid man to come along and control her like this. A year ago, she created a song that exposed all her hate towards this douche bag. A year ago, she had Demi. Now, as David's eyes scanned the petite girl, the panic in her face, her tense shoulders, the lack of that one single person in her life is destroying her.

"Thank you, David."

He felt completely _useless. _

_

* * *

_

"I don't think you should go to the Oscar parties."

Her hand retreated slightly as she handed the ice tea to Nick. "Really?"

"Miley will be there, so will...Demi. If you go, it would be awkward. No one want's that." He seemed so nonchalant.

She was seriously considering not going, so Nick telling her that she shouldn't should have been okay, but for some reason...it bothered her. Now she _really _wanted to go...to show that he had no power over her. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"I've been planning to go for a while, Nick. You know that. Elton John invited me personally." Selena also kept her cool down. Playing safe.

"Be reasonable. I thought you hated drama."

"I don't see why I can't go. Can't you tell your little friend to not come, that way no one would have a problem." Her voice barely shook. She was staring intently at the side of his face, as he stared at the blank television.

"Little friend?" he smirked and cast a sideways glance at his girlfriend, "You mean Demi? Joe's the one inviting her. Anyway, it's not like we can hang together at the party."

"It's called bringing my own guest."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

She bit her tongue before a crude remark escaped her lips. Best not to start an argument. "Nick-"

"You asked David, didn't you?"

Her cool composure fell at this, replaced by complete confusion, "What?"

He turned to her suddenly, gripping her wrist, hard. "You can't get enough of him, can you?"

"He's my co-star-"

"Bullshit! There was no reason for you to stay there that long, and yet you were with him till five!" She tried escaping his grip on her, but he flung their hands over the couch.

"Nick, stop being so stupid. We're friends-"

"Don't call me stupid!" His free hand came around and struck her hard across the cheek. The sound of skin on skin shook the walls of the Lucas household. Selena's heavy panting broke Nick from his sudden outburst.

"Oh my god, Selena-"

"I'm leaving."

"Selena, wait." he grabbed her should so she spun around on the spot, "I am so sorry. I-"

He noticed her cheek redden. There would be a bruise on that, later on. He pulled her struggling form into a hug. "Please, forgive me."

She was crying angry tears, now. "Let go!"

"No!" he held her closely, afraid of losing her, "Forgive me, forgive me, I didn't mean it."

Selena's body slowly slacked and they remained silent, only the sound of her sniffling against his gray sweater. "Can you just take me home? Please?"

"Of course." He pulled her back and lightly stroke strands of hair between his fingers. His thumb came over the bruise and gently massaged the area, earning a wince from the actress. "I guess with a bruise like that, you can't make it to the party, huh?"

He led them out towards his car, her eyes boring into the back of his head. Just like that. He won, just like that. And the saddest part was- she didn't care. That's how they worked, nowadays. Nick ordered her to do something, if he didn't get what he want, he'd pull the guilt card, she'd follow with out a word. Selena knew she was being controlled like a puppet, fuck, her fans even knew. But she just _didn't care. _It was so much more easier than trying to fend for herself.

This was her life. A hallow shell being carved into something by people other than herself. Empty, lost...

_Demi...Is this how you're feeling, too? _

_

* * *

_

The singer woke up with a gasp, eyes focusing on the back chair of the airplane seat. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Demi clenched her eyes over her arm, feeling the storm that was about to crash down on them. Her free hand grasped the clothing over her heart, almost as if she could soothe the dying ache it felt.

Sobs echoed wordlessly in the small airplane jet.

_God, Selena...I need you. _

_

* * *

_

**Angsty, abusive, forbidden romances coming right up.**

**  
Fuck Jemi, **

**Dumbadosis. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember last names changed. A/N at end.**

**

* * *

**

For the hundredth time that evening, Selena shut her laptop with a groan.

Why? Why does she even bother going on it, when she knows there's nothing but problems lurking on the other side. And the actress wasn't just talking about tabloids or haters.

In fact, she'd chose those negative forces over the one that's practically controlling her life.

_If I have to hear him ask me one more time where I am, who I'm with, what I'm doing...I'm going to..._

Going to what, Selena? A stupid voice in her head asked. Break up with him?

She shut her eyes and dropped her head in her hands. Her fingertips brushed a large band aid, which was covering the wound Nick had dealt her.

It was for that reason that the girl was sitting in her bedroom, sulking like a fourteen year old.

The actress turned her attention to the beautiful dress hanging off her closet.

Tonight was suppose to be special. She was suppose to be at an Oscar party...suppose to meet some of her greatest mentors...have highly expensive food...suppose to be in a same room as _her._

Instead, here Selena was, surfing the goddamn web, watching Miley fucking Stewart walk down _the _red carpet in the most stunning dresses. Reading as loyal fan's posted updates of the Houston Rodeo on Twitter, complementing the four stars of Hollywood as they watched them wow a crowd of 70,000 people. Cursing as her favorite picks lose their chances of winning an Academy Award. And hopelessly waiting as the pictures of the one always on her mind surface.

All because her charming boyfriend 'accidentally' slapped her in the face. She couldn't appear in public like that.

_You're probably getting your period soon, _Selena mentally noted, as the rants in her head raged on.

The self-pity was too much, she had to admit. Everything was her fault, after all.

Collapsing on her bed, she forced sleep to overcome her. Wrapping her self tightly in her sheets and gray sweater, memories of that one fated night resurfaced in her head.

* * *

Demi found the perfect dress after the perfect after noon in the perfect city of Houston with her perfect fans and was now patiently awaiting a perfect day to end with a perfect night at a perfect Oscar party with her perfect friends.

So why the hell was she feeling so miserable?!

Something inside of her just won't make up it's mind. Everything about that Sunday was absolutely wonderful. The thrill of standing on stage performing for one of her biggest crowds in her own home state...it should have lifted her spirits. She did leave the Rodeo with a big smile, but it was all fake fake fake.

Something was missing.

And Demi knew all too well what it was. Or should she say _who _it was.

She stopped her trail of thoughts before it went that way for the millionth time that evening.

Leaning back in the airplane seat, Demi quickly smiled at Nick, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if we get there."

Nick returned her smile, eyes not leaving the brightness of his laptop. "Night."

She knew who he was so distracted by...Demi could tell by the tension in his eyes, yet the small smile playing at his lips. It disgusted her. It made her want to scream. It made her want to snatch the laptop away and slam it in his head-

Instead she closed her eyes, because goddamn it, _she just might._

_--_

"Kevin, just throw the damn ball!"

"Joe, shut up, Demi is sleeping!"

"Both of you shut it!" Nick hissed beside her. From the darkness of her eyelids, the singer could tell the brothers silenced at Nick's demand. She could imagine them sitting back down, guilty faces washing over them.

That was a nice nap, she thought. Moving slightly. Her head was almost resting on Nick's shoulder, she realized. Yet, the drowsiness still present prevented her from caring to do anything about it. Demi decided falling back to sleep was the best option at that moment, considering they were still in the air.

But the rapid tapping on keys awoke her further.

This dude was still online?

Despite the heavy load on them, her eyes slowly opened. It went unnoticed by Nick, who was so busy glaring at the screen. Demi shut her eyes once more, realizing her was indeed, messaging Selena.

_My Selena, _she thought bitterly.

Her eyes opened once more, slightly curious as to what these two talked about all the time. Oh god, Demi thought, panic washing her, if they were the type of couple who...

No, no. Demi thought with a mental sigh. Selena was not like that.

_Don't lie. _

The voice pretty much came from no where. Her body did that weird thing it normally does when she's suddenly hit with bad memories. Like the times when she'd remember embarrassing herself in front of her class, or the numerous times she'd recall forgetting the lyrics to her songs at concerts...her body heated up drastically, sending painful chills down her spine, heart pounding against her ribcage as her temple pulsed along with it.

_"Demi...I...I can't do this anymore." her voice was pleading. Demi stared at the older girl, who was on her knees now, fat drops of tears escaping her eyes. "I ha-have to t-tell you..."_

_"Selena, honey." The singer hated when she cried. It was practically a stab in her heart with each rolling tear. Demi would feel hopeless, watching as the object of her life fell into pieces. "Tell me, Sel. Please." Her own tears had fallen at this point. Yet, Demi was clueless as to why the two were balling. Something was troubling Selena; it had been for the past three weeks. _

_"Demi...I..." her voice cracked and she sobbed louder than before. She wrapped her arms around the one in distress, holding her tightly. _

_"I love you, Sel. No matter what, you know that, don't you?"_

The rest was a painful cloud of memories. Demi had wired her brain to completely neglect those moments, sort of like the scenario in Harry Potter with Slughorn and the memories of young Riddle.

_Oh, god. I did not just reference the turning point of my life to Harry Potter. _

Fortunately, before Demi continued to dwell on the past, a loud hiss erupted from the one inches away from her. The singer remained still, pretending to be asleep.

If she continued to do this, going unnoticed, she could probably read their conversation.

The thought of reading something Selena was saying _at the moment _brought a dizzy, lightheaded feeling to her.

Her eyes opened to see a, thankfully, large window, displaying their entire conversation.

_NJ123: just put some peroxide on it...or something._

Demi shifted her position to get a better view, something Nick would register as 'getting in a more comfortable position in her sleep'.

_SelGomygawd: Nick, you cant just do that...but wutever it doesn matter._

_NL123: Well u keep compaining bout it._

_SelGomygawd: I am not. you brought it up._

_NL123: I was just making sure you weren't going to the party. a bruise like dat wud be distracting lol_

Demi's brows twitched. Bruise? She shut her eyes, controlling her emotions.

Selena wasn't going to the party... because of a bruise. This somehow infuriated her...what idiot...

Opening it once more, Selena had replied:

_SelGomygawd: I noe. just don't hit me next time._

It took all her everything in her power not to have jumped up at the spot. Nick had hit Selena? Demi could feel the heat rushing to her face in anger. If this couldn't be reason enough for her to hate the bastard, Demi didn't know what.

Nick was late in responding, stretching for the moment. He went back and typed up:

_NL123: yea, wutever. what are you doing tmrw?_

_SelGomygawd: wat I always do..._

_NL123: mmm, just plz dont make me mad by hanging out w/ that guy again. It pisses me off, u already know that._

_SelGomygawd: Nick, just hanging out with my cousin pisses you off._

_NL123: What r u insinuating?_

_SelGomygawd: nothing_

_NL123: rly caz it seems to me that u think im controlling._

_SelGomygawd: I don't think that._

_NL123: Even when you're online it's pretty easy to tell when your lying._

No matter how much of a jerk Nick was being, Demi had to agree. Back in the days, when Selena was an open book, when she knew her like Demi knew herself, when she was _Selena_, Demi could always tell when her girl was lying. That's one of the many perks in their relationship, or what it used to be. They never held anything back, it would have been useless.

_NL123: but ur right. i am controlling, i understand that. i just want ppl to know that you are mine. kinda like that vampire. haha_

Something within Demi snapped. The hand furthest away from the douche gripped the arm seat tightly.

_SelGomygawd: im just not comfortable with you saying that..._

_NL123: haha, get used to it. I love you, okay?_

Demi could practically here the snapping.

_SelGomygawd: i love u 2...i g2g._

_NL123: no dont leave...my plane doesn't land till 8. plus, dont you want to know about demi?_

The said girl stopped fuming and stared intently at the screen. _Come on Sel...don't you want to know about me? Do you even care about me anymore? _

_SelGomygawd: No, I have to go. _

_NL123: Come on, Im sure youll be interested to know shes sleeping on my shoulder._

_SelGomygawd: k bye_

_NL123: u know her and joe are reeeallly close, i think she might have a thing for him._

This bitch...

_SelGomygawd: thats nice. bye. have fun at the party._

_NL123: o i will._

And she was gone.

* * *

"You were reading my conversation with Selena." Nick stated, throwing Demi off. She rounded on him, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" her voice faltered. Nick smirked and shut the door behind them.

"I'm not stupid, Demi. It was pretty obvious." he said. Her face dropped into a frown. Eyes boring into his. "Why do you think I mentioned you at the end?"

She stepped around him, heading towards her dress that was laying on the seat of the dressing room. "I need to change. Just get out."

"Demi," his hand fell on her shoulder and she immediately pushed it off, turning on him with a glare. "I love you like a sister, you know that. But could you please leave my private life alone?"

She couldn't take it. No, she wouldn't back down now. Through gritted teeth, Demi said, "When you start beating up your girlfriend...it becomes everyone's business, Lucas."

A tense moment of silence passed between them.

He suddenly broke it with a chuckle, "Wow, Dems, wow. I- I can't believe you. After all she has done to you...she still has you wrapped around her finger."

She remained silent, letting the truth to the words sink in. _After all she has done..._

"She destroyed you, Demi," Nick's voice was now sympathetic. He was leaning in, hand simply resting on her shoulder, as she stared at her feet. "yet...you're still in love. I- I don't understand that. How could you forgive-"

"Don't." the harshness in her voice surprised her. "I have not- will not- ever forgive her, Nick. So shut the hell up"

He leaned back against a desk, arms now crossed. She hated that look on his face. As if he knew everything about her. About _them._

"Then it's settled. You stay out of my business. I'll stay away from yours."

She thought of they way he was treating her over the messenger. Two years ago, Demi would have never guess Nick was this sort of guy. If she did...she would have prevented them from ever meeting.

To stay away from their business would mean walking away from the pain he was causing her...

"Fine." she replied. A satisfied smile appeared on his smug face.

...She had done it once, and she had no doubt in her mind she could do it again.

"Great."

Because Selena's pain could never amount to the pain she inflicted on Demi.

* * *

_"I...I can't even look at you." _

_Selena gripped Demi's leg's tighter, tears drenching the light blue fabric. "Please," the word came out as a half sob, half scream. _

_Demi took a step back, eyes never leaving the wall in front of her. This could not be happening. _

_"D-Demi...nobody is perfect. I-I'm not perfect, Dems, please!" _

_"Let go of me." it just was a whisper. But Selena had never heard Demi's voice so...dead...blank. Nothing. _

_Selena would forever regret doing so. Yet, in the end, she did let go. _

_She watched as the one thing that brought her pure happiness...walk away._

_

* * *

_

**So who else is kind of tired of Selena being the victim? IMO I think she's the one that ignited their whole fall out. There are clues everywhere ;)**

_**I'm not trying to hate, but I'm getting tired of all this Miley Cyrus- Last Song Promo stuff, **_

_**Dumbadosis. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was crap, I realized. I'll try to make this a lot better...**

**

* * *

**

"Demi, can I talk to you?"

Joe lightly pulled on the singer's arm, motioning her to the corner of the room. They were at Elton John's Oscar after party, it hadn't been ten minutes since their arrival, in fact. The place was really large and open. Dozens of people were standing on all sides, some Demi recognized from certain movies, but no one worth remembering their names. Nonetheless they were at an _Oscar party. _The thrill of attending a party of such high caliber had slowly diminished, though, as she noticed the small portions of food, the boring music and the fact that she had no girl her age to celebrate with. And the drinks were all alcohol substances, which she couldn't have...in public, at least.

"Yeah, sure, Joe, what's up?" Anything to get away from Nick, at that point.

"I wanted to talk to you...about us." He was shifting awkwardly on his feet and for some reason couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Us?" Demi could tell where this conversation was headed. To be honest, she'd been waiting quite awhile for Joe to make the first move. That didn't stop her from feeling a bit dreadful and guilty.

"Look, what I'm about to say will probably, uh, ruin our best friend relationship status...but," he took a deep breath. Demi placed a hand on his arm to let him relax, "I really, really like you, Demi. I've known you long enough to know that you're special. You're awesome and talented, funny..."

Demi nodded along, trying her best to keep smiling like she had been wanting to hear this for so long. (There was a difference between wanting and waiting.)

"Even if you might see me as just a best friend...I want you to at least give me a chance..." Joe cleared his throat. She noticed a small bead of sweat trail down his forehead. It pained her to know that she was the one causing him all this stress.

"...Go on." she muttered.

"Do you want to...be my girlfriend, Demi?"

No. She didn't. It was plain and clear. There was no deeper thought to it. She had no desire to be his girlfriend, let alone anyone else. She wanted Joe to be her best friend, her comfort guy, the man he had been for the past two years. A part of her hated him for bringing it up, but in the end she couldn't blame the guy. He was sweet, gentle and caring. So, so caring. Nothing like his brother.

Her heart clenched in anger at the mere thought of the bastard.

But Demi had to see beyond that simple 'no'. For once, she should stop thinking about herself, something Demi should have learned to do months ago. Back when it meant the most in her life. Demi had to consider her best friend's feelings, her career, her fans...

Being with Joe would benefit her _so much._

Naturally, the conversation she had with Nick came rushing back to her head. Demi had to show the guy that she has moved away from Selena. That forgiving her was something impossible and she was over her.

Which she totally was...

Mustering up all the great acting skills Demi had, she smiled widely.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

To say that Nick was jealous of Liam was an understatement.

And for the heck of it, let's list the reasons.

The guy was tall. Nick was sure if they ever got into a wrestling match, his trophy from the sixth grade would mean nothing against the Australian.

He had a beard. Facial hair has always been a challenge to the Lucas.

The guy had a six pack. That's pretty self-explanatory.

At the end of the day, though, it all came down to Miley fucking Stewart.

The second youngest Lucas had convinced himself that he was over her. He destroyed any evidence of their relationship and blocked out any incoming news about her. Nick was successful in doing so.

That is, until tonight.

Miley was without a doubt the gorgeous woman in the room at that point. She really shined in the white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her eyes...don't get him started on the eyes.

And then there was Liam. Reportedly just coming out with his relationship with Miley earlier at the carpet. His blood boiled just looking at the jerk.

Nick was standing off in the distance, keeping his Miley stalking subtle, as she engaged herself in a conversation with the host himself. Liam had an arm around her waist. Nick felt a bit possessive at the moment, but then remembering that his object of possessiveness wasn't there...

What's her name...Selena.

Don't get him wrong, he adored her. She was just as pretty as Miley...in some way's. It was just...she lacked that _bang_ Miley had...being with Miley really brought out the best of him. With Selena...it was more of a bore. She was into all the wrong things. She never had time for them. And Selena was too entertwined with that whole purity thing. Truth be told, he gave up that promise years ago with...well, Miley.

It was because of this that he subtly asked Selena to behave more like his former girlfriend. Just the little things, like show more skin...stay up till after midnight (she was a sleepy head)...eat more healthy...despite his attempts at making her, she saw through it all and declared an end to their relationship back in '08. Now though...

It was a different story, '10. He had her wrapped around his finger and she wasn't doing a thing about it. It was natural for him to take advantage. In Nick's eyes he was actually doing the girl a favor. She was dead as of late. Everything seemed normal with her, but that was only in the public's eye. Nick had to admit, Selena was an excellent actor.

Nick knew the reason, though. Why she was suddenly so submissive. And that certain reason was standing next to him, talking animatedly to Joe and Kevin.

He inwardly shrugged. He liked to live in the moment.

For the time being, he stole quick glances at Miley's direction, hoping she would stop gazing at her _perfect _boyfriend and maybe, possibly look at him.

* * *

Demi wasn't stupid. Heck, she knew from the moment they landed in L.A. that Nick's mind was all wrapped around Miley.

It was disgusting, so fucking disgusting.

"Demi, you okay? Your face is red." Joe asked. Nick turned his attention to the two, after gazing at the brunette across the room for literally five minutes.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to go wash up for a bit," she stood up from her chair, "Excuse me."

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. Her entire life, Demi was raised to be _in _Selena's business. How was she suppose to sit back and watch as someone treated her this horribly? It was not in Demi's nature.

Throwing the door to the bathroom open, fortunately empty, Demi rushed to the counter and took in several deep breaths.

To care means to forgive...which means to forget.

_Forgetting, _Demi thought bitterly, _I don't know if I can. _

She had to just let go. Demi had so much to look forward to in her fortunate life. Things like this...needed to stay in the past.

The door opened. Demi quickly collected herself, rummaging through her purse, looking for nothing in particular. "Demi?"

The familiar voice made her jump and turn, "Miley?"

The 'Sonny' star had noticed Miley before at the party, but the actress seemed too caught up with her boyfriend and those around her. Demi simply decided to call her later. They were on good terms, but just recently the two had been caught up with everything, upcoming movies, duets, and...boyfriends. Their relationship just wasn't the same. Although, it wasn't something Demi was really worried about. Miley was the type of person who treated her like a sister, even if they hadn't spoken to one another in months.

"Girl, where have you been? You're looking hot tonight!" Miley took no time in hugging Demi.

Demi smiled widely, knowing that it wouldn't reach her eyes. "You too!" When they pulled away, Demi was lost for words. She had really nothing to say...

"So you just came back from Texas?"

"Yeah," Demi exclaimed. "It was amazing, one of the best concerts I've had."

Miley smiled, her eyes now searching for something.

"Uh, h-how was the Oscar's? I couldn't watch it...I was on the way here..."

It took Miley a moment. She quickly turned to the mirror and examined herself, "They were great. Dream come true, ya know?"

"I could imagine." she nodded along.

They were silent for a few minutes, as Miley applied on a layer of blush. "Demi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Joe- is there anything going on...between you two?" She was really nervous.

Demi laughed and placed a hand on Miley's shoulder, "Absolutely nothing. We're just best-" _Crap. _Demi had completely forgotten Joe asking her out earlier. "I mean yeah."

Miley gazed over her shoulders, confused, "Yeah, what?"

"Um, he asked me earlier. We're going out."

The atmosphere of the bathroom seemed a lot thicker than a few seconds ago. Demi was unsure of what Miley's reaction would be. Would she be happy? Or mad? (The girl had an insane grudge against anything Lucas related.)

But it so happened to be neither. The 'Hannah' star's gorgeous eyes were fixed on the tile underneath Demi's feet. Her hand continued to grip the makeup brush. "So you're an item?"

Her head was starting to get dizzy from all the nodding, "Yes."

Miley returned to the reflection in the mirror. "Huh."

After a moment, Demi had to ask. "That's it? You're not mad at me?"

Suddenly, Miley slammed her makeup kit on the counter, "No, Demi, I'm not _mad_." The southern accent just made her more intimidating, "I'm _disappointed._"

Before Demi could say anything, Miley continued. "I'm disappointed in you because I _know _you don't love him. Just a few months ago you couldn't stop talking about how awesome he was being your _best friend. _You said you would never fall in love with him, because he is like your _brother."_ The word's bounced off the big bathroom, "I'm disappointed in you because you're no longer the girl who was so fixated on her dreams, who would never give in to this sort of nonsense..."

It was coming...the unspoken name...the reason for this whole build up.

"I'm disappointed in you because...you're letting her get to you like this." Demi was silent. She felt like a five year old boy being yelled at for stealing a cookie from the jar. "Which leads me to my next question."

The tension from the moment before disappeared as Miley turned to apply her lipstick. "What's going on between Nick and Selena?"

Demi let out a deep breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Her feet carried her over to the wall where she leaned back on it, not caring if her dress got ruined. "They're going out too."

Miley shook her head in disapproval, "You know if she were here...I'd say the same thing to her. Girl has so much potential, deserves so much more. I've been with Nick...he's an insane boyfriend."

"Did he hit you too?"

The brunette blinked and turned to Demi, "No...why is he...is he hurting Selena?!"

Great, Demi moaned mentally, how was she going to explain this?

"Demi, answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, he's hurting Selena, he's controlling her like she's his bitch, in fact she was suppose to be here tonight, but couldn't make it because of a bruise he gave her!" Saying those things brought so much relief to Demi. Maybe talking it out with Miley was something she needed all along.

The stab of stiletto sounded in the air. Miley was barely inches away from her face. Demi could make out every long eyelash and powder dust on her face.

"And...you're doing _nothing _about this?" It was a deadly quiet question. The singer was actually scared for her life.

"Why," she paused, controlling the waver in her voice, "Why should I?"

Pulling back, Miley shook her head. Grabbing her purse, she muttered, "I'm done here."

"No!" Demi found herself yelling, "Answer me! Why should I help her when she hurt me?"

Miley suddenly rounded on her, "Because, you idiot, if she were in your position she would have ripped his balls off the moment he laid a hand on you!"

"But she-"

"I understand that she destroyed you, hurt you, betrayed you, but _really? _Your going to let some douche destroy her life and doing nothing about it? She needs you now more than ever, and you need her. Fuck whatever happened in the past, we both know that she didn't mean it, and stop making it seem like she's completely at fault! I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't want to hurt you, but Demi...You probably did something to make her do it."

"I-"

"No!" Her hand's were up in the air now, backing up. "Just consider everything I told you."

Demi watched as Miley exited the bathroom, feeling really horrible.

_I'm never coming to these stupid parties again._

_

* * *

_

**I think it's pretty obvious by now that I do not like Nick.**

_Imagine life without the Jonas Brothers,_

_Dumbadosis. _


End file.
